Lilaya's Home
Description Lilaya's house is an incredibly impressive building. The entrance hall is extravagantly decorated in a style befitting a royal palace. Fine paintings and marble busts line the walls, and a huge crystal chandelier hangs from the double-height ceiling, casting its warm light over a grand, red-carpeted staircase that leads to the upper floor. The rest of the house is furnished in much the same manner and contains well over one hundred rooms. Despite its grand appearance and impressive size, the only member of staff is Lilaya's lover/slave; the cat-girl maid called Rose. Rooms Birthing room Lilaya has had this room repurposed in order to be a suitable place for delivering children. Instead of being carpeted, like most of the other rooms in this house, clean white tiles have been chosen for this room's flooring. A surprisingly modern-looking birthing bed is sitting against one wall of the room, but apart from that, there isn't much else in the way of medical equipment. A few comfortable chairs have been placed around the edges of the room, but other than those, and a drinks cabinet that's sitting in one corner, the room is devoid of any other furniture. In anyone else's house, finding a room dedicated to delivering pregnancies might come as a bit of a shock, but Lilaya seems to be involved in all manner of strange things, so you shrug it off as just another peculiarity of this world. Garden Courtyard The garden courtyard consists of a series of wide, perfectly trimmed grass pathways, each one lined with beds of brightly-coloured flowers. Although Rose is now the one responsible for maintaining it, you guess that Lilaya must have hired a professional company in order to have had this area landscaped so perfectly. Kitchen Just like every other room in Lilaya's house, the kitchen is far larger than any you've ever set foot in before. A row of wooden cabinets, topped with polished granite, line the edge of the room, and a pair of long, free-standing worktops sit in the middle of the cavernous space. The kitchen's trio of cast iron ovens, combined with its rustic oak flooring and lack of any modern-looking appliances, give it a rather vintage look. There's an open doorway set into one side of the room, and, looking through the opening, you see a series of fridges, freezers and larder units. Ingredients and foodstuffs of all shapes and sizes sit on open shelves, and you find yourself marvelling at the quantity and variety of supplies that are kept in stock. The kitchen is deserted at the moment, and there doesn't really seem to be much to do here. Library Books! -Arcane Arousal -Lilith's Dynasty -Dominions History (Reading Arcane Arousal and Lilith's Dynasty improves core Intelligence by 0.5 each) Lilaya's Lab The walls are covered in shelving, holding what must be hundreds, if not thousands, of ancient-looking leather-bound tomes. Most of the room, however, is occupied by a series of long tables, each covered in strange glass vials, odd-looking instruments, and bottles of glowing liquids. Lilaya spends almost every waking moment working in her lab, resulting in the rest of the house being eerily quiet most of the time. Lilaya's Room Lilaya's serious, mature attitude is in stark contrast to the girly nature of her personal space. You find yourself surrounded on all sides by every shade of pink imaginable; from the pale rose hue of the walls, to the offensively-bright hot pink sheets on her bed, you feel as though you can probably take a reasonable guess as to what Lilaya's favourite colour is. Some pieces of furniture, which have been painted white, along with the white ceiling and thick, cream carpet underfoot, are the only parts of her room that aren't one type of pink or another. After taking in the surprisingly girly look of her room, the next thing that you notice is just how messy everything is. The doors of her ceiling-height wardrobe have been left wide open, clothes are spilling out of half-closed drawers, and the floor is a complete minefield of dirty clothing, shoes, bags, hairbrushes, and all sorts of other miscellaneous items. The mess even extends into her en-suite bathroom, and through the open door you can see crumpled towels littering the marble floor. The huge, four-poster bed that dominates one side of the room seems to be the crowing achievement of Lilaya's messiness. A huge pile of clothes has been stacked up on top of the hot pink sheets, and you find yourself wondering just how she manages to sleep in there. Lilaya must have given Rose clear instructions to not tidy her room up, so, for whatever reason, you realise that she must like living in all this mess. Rose's Room Evidence of Rose's close relationship with Lilaya is apparent as you approach the cat-girl's room. Hanging on the door, there's a little home-made sign bearing her name, and underneath, in what is clearly Lilaya's handwriting, a little message reads: Lilaya's favourite pet. The door appears to be locked at the moment, and there's no sound of anyone stirring within. Rose seems to only allow herself some rest when she's sure that nobody else is around who might need her, so she's probably off in another part of the house at the moment. Your Room Your room is well-furnished, containing a king-sized bed flanked by two sets of finely-crafted drawers. An impressively-sized wardrobe and well-stocked bookcase stand in the opposite corners, and between them, there's another door which leads to a private en-suite bathroom. The large bathroom is extravagantly decorated in marble and gold. The lighting, shower, and radiators all appear to be powered by the arcane. A row of windows provides a good view of the courtyard garden below, which is flanked on all sides by different wings of Lilaya's house. Empty Rooms The empty rooms will later be able to be filled with defeated NPCs. Garden-view room As Lilaya and Rose are the only other residents of this grand town-house, the vast majority of these rooms remain unused. Rose seems to be doing an excellent job of keeping them all clean and well-dusted, and from the freshness of the air in here, you can tell that she even takes care to come in and open the windows on a regular basis. This particular room has a series of large windows set into one wall, which allow a generous amount of natural daylight to flood out into the corridor when the door is left open. Stepping into the room to glance out of the windows, you find yourself looking down on Lilaya's private garden. Windowless room As Lilaya and Rose are the only other residents of this grand town-house, the vast majority of these rooms remain unused. Rose seems to be doing an excellent job of keeping them all clean and well-dusted, but you can't help shake the feeling that these rooms could be put to better use. This particular room is situated deep within the house, and doesn't have any windows. To compensate for the lack of natural daylight, the walls have been painted and wall-papered in a very light shade of blue. Quest Involvement Main Quest *'Lilaya's Tests' Side Quests *'Enchantments & Essences' *'Getting Jinxed' *'Knocked Up' Category:Locations Category:Dominion